


While your heart sleeps

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Taemin was lucky, he had a wonderful boyfriend Jonghyun who did everything to make Taemin feel special and loved. Taemin never had bad luck until the day he was in a car wreck. Life changed that day. He awoke not remembering who he was or his life. Minho worked at the hospital as a care buddy. What his job was is to basically sit and talk to patients and be the support they need when they don’t have it. Minho is sent to Taemin who after his coma can’t remember anything. Minho spends all his time with Taemin and slowly the two become inseparable and slowly fall in love with each other. Jonghyun spends countless hours searching for his Taemin. While all the time Taemin is under his nose falling for someone else. Will Jonghyun find him in time, or will Jonghyun be a stranger to Taemin forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

Taemin woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes. Jonghyun opened up their bedroom door carrying a tray with chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs and some bacon and two banana milks. Taemin had a bright smile on his face as Jonghyun laid the tray across his lap.

 

“It looks so delicious Oppa J” Taemin said.

“I love seeing that beautiful smile of yours my little T” Jonghyun said placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

Taemin blushed. Taemin began to eat and would feed Jonghyun as well.  They finished breakfast and Jonghyun cleaned the dishes, while Taemin took a shower and got ready for the day.

 

“What do you want to do today Oppa J” Taemin said sweetly.

“Anything my little T wants” Jonghyun said wrapping his arms around him.

“It’s your day off, so you should spend it how you want” Taemin leaned back into his embrace and smiled.

“I am happy just being with you, so you get to do what ever you want” Jonghyun said placing a kiss on his cheek.

“How about shopping” Taemin said excitedly.

“If that’s what you want to do then we will do it” Jonghyun replied.

Taemin bounced up and down excitedly while putting his shoes on and dragging Jonghyun out the door. Jonghyun chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was being. Taemin walked in the first store and went right for the clothes and started looking and throwing things to Jonghyun so he can hold them for him. Jonghyun’s arms were beyond full by now as Taemin was starting to hold the things he picked out. Taemin went in the dressing room and began to try on the clothes.  He took of his clothes he was wearing. He slipped on white tight nice pants.  Taemin began to sing.

“You're such a beautiful woman Ima sugu ni hoshii yo kimi ga iru sekai wa a beautiful dream  
You're such a beautiful woman Suki de doushiyou mo nai everything oboreteku fukaku so sweet  
You're such a beautiful you yeah” Taemin sang as he tried on clothes.

 

Taemin slipped a white shirt on with black print on it and then a white jacket on.

 

“When did I become a woman” Jonghyun teased.

“Who said I was singing the song for you” Taemin teased as he opened the door.

 

Jonghyun was about to say something but the dressing room door opened and Taemin came out in all white. Jonghyun jaw hit the floor.   Taemin walked over to Jonghyun and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

 

“Like what you see” Taemin said against his ear.

 

Jonghyun just nodded his head, not able to speak or take his eyes off Taemin.  Taemin smiled as he walked back to the dressing room, happy with the response he got from Jonghyun from the outfit. He put it in the buying pile. Jonghyun felt his pants get uncomfortably tight.  Taemin slipped into a pair of black tight pants that were ripped down the front from the thighs to the knees on both legs.  Taemin hummed to himself as he put on another white shirt with black print and slipped on a red, white and black plaid shirt. He slowly opened the door and placed both hands on the door frame and leaned back.  Jonghyun looked up and seen Taemin. He felt his pants get even more uncomfortably tighter.

 

“Your trying to kill me aren’t you?” Jonghyun asked

Taemin let out a chuckled and pointed a finger at Jonghyun and motioned for him to come here. Jonghyun slowly walked over to Taemin. Taemin pulled him in the dressing room and closed the door. He threw Jonghyun against the wall and kissed him deeply. Jonghyun moaned into the kiss. Taemin plaid shirt was already on the floor and Jonghyun was working him out of the tight black ripped jeans.  Taemin took Jonghyun’s shirt and pants off fast. Jonghyun dropped to his knees and swallowed all of Taemin.

“Oh God Oppa J” Taemin moaned as Jonghyun bobbed up and down on his hard member.

 

 

Jonghyun sucked and flicked his tongue over the tip of Taemin hard member. Taemin was a panting and moaning mess.  Taemin grabbed Jonghyun by the hair and thursted into his mouth, moaning loudly. Jonghyun didn’t have a gag reflex so it didn’t bother him. Taemin let out one loud moan and released into Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun swallowed it all and stood up placing a sweet kiss to Taemin’s lips. Taemin put on his close and they headed out to the cashier. Jonghyun bought Taemin the clothes he wanted and they headed home. Taemin put his clothes up while Jonghyun got a movie and snacks ready for them. Taemin cuddled up in Jonghyun’s lap as they watched the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin woke up to Jonghyun smiling at him.

 

“You should have got up if you were a wake.  You didn’t have to wait for me, you must have been bored” Taemin said.

“I like watching you sleep. You always look so happy and peacefully” Jonghyun said as he kissed his lips sweetly.

 

Taemin blushed and deepened the kiss. They both pulled away from the kiss for some much needed air.

 

“What would you like for breakfast, I’ll cook” Taemin said smiling brightly.

“Last time you tried cooking you caught the curtains on fire” Jonghyun said laughing.

“Yah that happened once aren’t you gonna let me forget that ever” Taemin whined.

“Never my little T” Jonghyun said kissing his nose.

“What would you like for breakfast, I’m cooking so the curtains don’t die” Jonghyun teased.

“You” Is all Taemin said as he pushed Jonghyun back.

 

Jonghyun was pushed backwards and his back laying on the bed as Taemin straddled him. Taemin leaned down and connected their lips in another heated kiss. Jonghyun instantly moaned into the kiss as Taemin began to grind against him, both fully erect. Jonghyun ripped Taemin’s shirt off as Taemin did the same to him, both ripping their pants and boxers off. Jonghyun flipped them over so he was on top and thrusts in to Taemin in one go, hitting his sweet spot instantly.

 

“OPPA J” Taemin moaned loudly.

“So tight baby” Jonghyun moaned against his neck.

 

Jonghyun thrusted in and out, abusing Taemin’s sweet spot. Taemin was a moaning mess under him. Jonghyun began to pump Taemin’s neglected hard member in rhythm with his thrust.  

 

“Oppa J so ahhhhh good” Taemin screamed out.

“Fuck my little T” Jonghyun moaned as he slammed into his sweet spot again.

“I love you” Taemin screamed out as he came all over his stomach and Jonghyun’s chest.

“I love you too” Jonghyun screamed as he filled Taemin with his hot seed.

 

Jonghyun collapsed on Taemin both panting. Jonghyun slipped out of Taemin and laid next to him.

 

“We should go take a shower” Taemin said.

 

Jonghyun nodded and picked Taemin up bridal style carrying him to the bathroom. Jonghyun turned the water on, and once it got warm stepped in with Taemin. Jonghyun got the washcloth wet and put soap on it, he lathered Taemin up.  He washed every inch of Taemin and rinsed him off. Taemin returned the favor.

 

“Turn around” Jonghyun said.

 

Taemin did as asked and felt Jonghyun massage his hair getting it went and then put shampoo in.

 

“MMM I love when you wash my hair” Taemin said completely relaxed.

 

Jonghyun rinsed the shampoo completely out of his hair. Taemin made Jonghyun turn around so he could wash his hair. After they were finished Jonghyun turned the water off and got out and dried off. He picked up a pink fluffy towel and dried Taemin off and once again picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Jonghyun slipped boxers on then walked over to Taemin’s closet and picked out an outfit for him. Jonghyun laid it carefully on the bed and got dressed himself. Taemin got dressed and kissed Jonghyun’s cheek.

 

“Let’s go out to lunch” Jonghyun said.

He grabbed Taemin’s hand and led him to the front door, both slipping on their shoes and headed out.  They sat down at a booth and looked over the menus. The waitress came back and took their orders and left to place them.  Jonghyun took Taemin’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the top of his hand, and smiled at him.

 

“I’m gonna miss you so much” Jonghyun said sadly.

“I know. I am gonna miss you too Oppa J. It is only for a week. I haven’t seen Key in a long time. I wish you could come” Taemin sad just as sadly.

“I know my little T. I wish I could get out of work but I can’t. Tell Key I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. Give Onew my best. I don’t know how Onew handles dating Key and living with him” Jonghyun laughed.

“Key is a great guy. He is super sweet and nice and caring” Taemin said placing a hand on his hip.

“Oh god a minnie version of Key” Jonghyun teased.

 

Taemin just kept his hand on his hip and narrowed his eyes at Jonghyun. Jonghyun threw his arms up in the air.

 

“I was just joking, he is a good guy. He’s just well how do I put this a huge diva. He can get a temper on him.   He is sweet to you because you’re like his son. He is sweet too Onew too but damn when you piss him off he is like a ticking bomb, you better duck and cover” Jonghyun said laughing.

“If you didn’t tease him so much and make a mess he wouldn’t scold you all the time” Taemin said.

 

Jonghyun leaned over the table and kissed Taemin’s lips sweetly.

 

“Your right my little T” Jonghyun said sweetly as the waitress set their food in front of them.

 

They ate their food peacefully with light conversation. After they finished Jonghyun paid the bill, refusing to let Taemin pay, even though Taemin tried more than once.

“I only have today with you before I see you off tomorrow. What would my little T like to do” Jonghyun said swinging their arms as they walked out of the restaurant.

“Let’s go to the gym” Taemin smiled brightly as Jonghyun.

“You hate the gym” Jonghyun said.

“I do not. I hate getting sweaty, but you like the gym, and we already went shopping like I love to do yesterday, so today let’s go to the gym” Taemin said.

 

Jonghyun pulled Taemin into his arms and kissed his cheek.

 

“You don’t hate being sweaty, if I recall you loved this morning” Jonghyun said against his ear.

 

Taemin blushed and swatted at him playfully.

“That’s the only thing I don’t mind being sweaty for” Taemin said still blushing.

“Okay let’s go to the gym.” Jonghyun said.

 

They headed to the gym. Jonghyun began to work out, as Taemin sat by him and watched in amazement.

 

“Aren’t you gonna workout, it can’t be fun just watching” Jonghyun said.

 

“It way more fun watching you workout then do it myself” Taemin blushed.

 

Jonghyun smirked and decided to give Taemin a show. Jonghyun pushed himself, and amazed Taemin at what he could do. Jonghyun ended up taking his shirt off since he was drenched in sweat.  After a few hours of working out, Jonghyun went to the locker room to shower and change. He walked out and they headed home.  It was already dark out when they arrived home.  Jonghyun and Taemin curled up on the couch and watched TV.

 

“I’m gonna miss you so much, miss being able to sleep in your arms” Taemin pouted.

“You act like your not coming back. You aren’t leaving me forever right, only a week” Jonghyun said kissing his forehead.

“I would never leave you forever. I love you so much. I will only be gone a week. I just am so spoiled. You are amazing and perfect.” Taemin said.

“I love you too my little T. I know it will be a long week without you. I know aren’t I amazing and so perfect” Jonghyun teased.

Taemin fell asleep on Jonghyun’s chest as they watched TV. Jonghyun carefully picked him up, not waking him and put him in bed and crawled in next to him, pulling the blankets over them and pulling Taemin in his arms and falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wake up baby” Jonghyun said as he stroked Taemin’s cheek.

 

Taemin stirred in his sleep. Taemin slowly opened his eyes and brought his fist to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Jonghyun let out a little giggle. Taemin looked at Jonghyun.

 

“What’s so funny?” Taemin asked sleepily.

“Your just so cute when you wake up is all baby” Jonghyun said kissing his forehead.

 

Jonghyun pulled the covers off of them and picked Taemin up. He poured him a bath and set him in it and washed him. He dried him off and got his clothes out for him. Jonghyun took a quick shower and got dressed himself. They headed to the airport.

 

“Your so good to me Oppa J” Taemin said holding on to his hand.

“I’m so good to you because I love my little T” Jonghyun said kissing him sweetly as they walked into the airport.

 

They kissed and said their goodbyes as Taemin checked in and boarded his plane. Taemin fell asleep instantly on the plane. The plane flight only lasted a few hours.  Once they arrived he got off and got his bags. Taemin headed out and got in a taxi. The driver got out and helped Taemin with his bags and put them in the trunk. Taemin got in the back seat and buckled up and told the driver the address he was going to. It was about a two hour drive from the airport.  The driver got in the front seat and started driving.

 

“Going to visit family?” The driver asked making conversation.

“Deh my Umma” Taemin replied smiling thinking bout Key.

 

An hour as already passed.

 

“Can we stop at this strip of outside stores?” Taemin asked.

“Of course” The driver said pulling over.

“I won’t be long” Taemin said.

“I will wait one hour if your not back by then I am leaving” The driver said.

 

Taemin nodded his head and went to the shops. He wanted to get Key a gift since it has been a while since they seen each other.  Taemin was searching for a gift that Key would love. He wasn’t having any luck. He looked up and noticed a beautiful pink studded jacket across the street at once of the shops. Taemin headed to the store with 5 minutes to get back to the taxi driver. He paid for the jacket and ran across the road not thinking to look. Taemin heard loud screeching sound and looked to his left. Everything went black in an instant and he couldn’t see anything. He was in horrible unbearable pain, gasping for air, he could barely hear the person talking to him. The guy who hit him got out of his car and ran to Taemin.

“Sir are you okay?” The guy asked him.

 

Taemin didn’t answer as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  The guy who hit him called an ambulance and was rushed off. He was taken back into a room and examined by the doctor.  Taemin had bruises on his face and bad scrapes on his arms. He has a broken arm and femur; he also has a sprained ankle. Taemin still hasn’t come too. The doctor is worried he has slipped into a coma. Taemin has been given pain medication threw his IV and it goes off every 45 minutes to make sure he doesn’t feel any pain.  The doctors or nurses have no clue as to who Taemin is, he didn’t have id on him or anything to contact anyone. All his luggage and wallet and cell phone where in his bag in the taxi trunk. It has been two days since Taemin was hit by a car and he hasn’t woke up.

 

Key began to worry that Taemin hasn’t arrived.  Key pulled out his phone and called Jonghyun.

“I am worried it has been two days and Taemin hasn’t arrived and his phone is off Jonghyun. I went out searching thinking maybe he was lost but no sign of him” Key said,

“Oh God, what if he was kidnapped what if something bad happened to him. I am coming out that way I don’t care if I get fired. I will find him” Jonghyun said and hung up before Key could answer.

 

Jonghyun ran to his room and packed a bag. He called Taemin phone but it went straight to voicemail. Jonghyun pulled his shoes on quickly with his bag in his hand and locked the apartment and ran out the door to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Taemin laid in the hospital bed still unconscious, no signs of showing coming out of his coma.  Jonghyun purchased his plane ticket and took his seat quickly. After a few hours he arrived to his destination and quickly got his back and took a  cab downtown and began walking the streets searching for Taemin.

“Excuse me Ma’am” Jonghyun said stopping a woman and showed her Taemin’s picture. “Have you seen him?” Jonghyun asked pleading with his eyes that the woman would say yes.

 

The woman stared at the picture for a moment and shook her head no. Jonghyun bowed and took off asking everyone he passed by. He spent hours searching for him with no luck he went to his hotel room and crashed on the bed and cried himself to sleep. Minho walked into Taemin room as he was assigned to be his care buddy. Minho walked slowly to his bed and brushed Taemin’s bangs out of his eyes. Minho sat in the chair beside his head and gently took his hand in his own and held it, with a sad smile on his face.

“I have faith you will wake up” Minho said leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Minho felt the boys finger twitch in his hand and smiled.

“That’s it open your eyes” Minho said smiling and kisses his forehead again.

Taemin’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he took in his surrounding.

“How do you feel?” Minho asked softly.

“Like I was hit by a bus” Taemin groaned out.

“Well it was a car I was told” Minho said not really knowing what to say.

Taemin didn’t say anything just laid  there as Minho still held his hand  gently.

“Do you know your name?” Minho asked hoping the boy would.

Taemin thought for a minute and realized he didn’t know his name or anything bout himself or anyone.

“N-N-No” Taemin stuttered out feeling scared now.

“Shhh It will be okay” Minho tried to comforter him and rubbed his thumb on the back of Taemin’s hand.

“I don’t remember anything bout me or anything” Taemin said as a few tears ran down his face.

Minho quickly wiped  them away and smiled down at him.

“It’s okay, in time you will. I have faith you will be just okay. I will help you out” Minho smiled.

“Thank you” Taemin said still nervous.

Minho went and got food for Taemin and helped him eat slowly. After they finished eating Minho took a  book out and read it to him till the doctor came and checked him over. Minho stayed by Taemin’s side till he fell asleep, then headed home himself. Jonghyun spent the whole day searching for Taemin, asking everyone he came in contact with. Key stayed at his home waiting for Taemin to arrive or for Jonghyun to call and say he found him.


	5. Chapter 5

Taemin slowly opened his eyes as Minho was walking in to his room.

“Good morning Angel” Minho smiled as he took his seat next to Taemin’s bed.

“Morning! Did you call me Angel?” Taemin asked.

“Yes I did. We don’t know your name, and I have to call you something, an Angel seemed just right. Your as beautiful as one.” Minho smiled as he spoke to Taemin.

Taemin blushed at Minho comment.

“Awe your so cute when you blush” Minho said causing Taemin to blush more.

Taemin slowly raised his hand to his face and looked at his arms.

“They are just scrapes and bruises they are healing. You are still a beautiful Angel” Minho said taking ahold of his arm that isn’t broken.

Taemin smiled and blushes at how sweet Minho was being.

“Your really sweet” Taemin said staring into Minho eyes this time causing Minho to blush.

“I only speak the truth” Minho replied.

Minho and Taemin’s stomach both growled at the same time, causing them both to laugh. Minho got up and got them some breakfast. Once he got back with the food he helped Taemin eat and ate himself.  

Meanwhile Jonghyun was out bright an early searching for the love of his life. Stopping everyone he seen to ask if they seen his Angel.

“Excuse me sir have you seen him?” Jonghyun asked the man, showing him Taemin’s picture.

“I’m sorry I haven’t” Replied  the man, causing Jonghyun to frown.

Jonghyun bowed and kept walking. He would stop into cafes and shops he passed and asked the workers in there if Taemin has been in there but none of them had remembered seeing him. Jonghyun stopped into a shop that had nice pink jackets. He new if Taemin seen them he would stop to get Key one. He walked up to the counter and showed the woman the picture of Taemin but she wasn’t working on the day Taemin was in, so she didn’t see him. Jonghyun walked out of the store head hanging low as tears ran down his face. He didn’t know if he would see his love again. He was scared of that. He was scared something bad happened to Taemin, and he couldn’t help him out, couldn’t protect him. Jonghyun felt guilty for not going with him. He was blaming himself Taemin was missing.

“How could I be so stupid to let my Little T go alone” Jonghyun mumbled to himself walking down the sidewalk.

Jonghyun let out a sigh and decided to go back to his hotel and called Key.

“Key how could I be so stupid to let him go himself. I should have just went and not cared if I got in trouble at work. Work is replaceable but my Little T, My Taemin is not” Jonghyun began to cry out.

Key let his tears fall down his face and sniffled every now and then listening to his friend cry out his frustrations, and heart ache.

“It’s not your fault Jonghyun. I should have met him at the airport. Blame me” Key now was sobbing with Jonghyun.

 

Taemin was laying in his bed with a small smile on his face as he listened to Minho read him more of his book. Minho reached over while reading and pulled the covers over Taemin better. Taemin looked over at him and smiled more, feeling really cared about. despite his pain and not knowing who he was or anything bout himself or anyone he was feeling good, specially when Minho was around.  Minho was taking such good care of him, and entertaining him, helping him so he never felt lonely or bored. Taemin really appreciated Minho for that. He wanted to do something nice for Minho for taking such good care of him but he didn’t know what he could do for him since he was in the hospital. He thought for a while as Minho read to him and decided on making him a card. He would ask one of the nurses later for some pen and paper.

 

Jonghyun once again went searching for Taemin even though it was getting dark. No matter what Jonghyun would never stop searching for Taemin, for the love of his life. He wasn’t whole without him, he couldn’t survive without him.  Key also decided he couldn’t just sit home and wait for Taemin to show up or  get a call from Jonghyun saying he  found him. Key wrote a note for Taemin and taped it to his front door and headed out searching for him as well.

 

Later that night Taemin pretended to fall asleep. Minho pulled the covers over him better, tucking him in better. Minho leaned over and pressed his soft lips to Taemin’s forehead.

“Sleep well Angel” Minho whispered and headed home.

Taemin blushed and pressed the nurses button. A few minutes later a nurse walked in smiling.

“Hello what I help you with sweetie?” The nurse asked smiling.

“I was wondering if I could get some paper and pen. I would like to make a card for Minho, since he is always so kind to me and taking good care of me” Taemin smiled as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
“Of course sweetie” The nurse said walking out and getting what he asked for.

“Thank you” Taemin smiled as the nurse handed him the pen and paper.

 

Taemin got to work on making the card for Minho. It was hard since he had a broke hand, but he did it slowly and it turned out nice. Taemin placed the card on his night stand and fell asleep peacefully.  Minho walked into Taemin’s room bright and early with breakfast. He sat the tray on the table and took his seat next to Taemin’s bed. He noticed the card for him and smiled reading it. Taemin opened his eyes smelling the food.

“MMM smells good” Taemin said sitting up with Minho’s help.

Minho helped Taemin eat  and ate himself, enjoying light conversation as they ate.

‘Thank you for the card. It was really thoughtful and sweet” Minho said.

“Your welcome. I just want you to know I really appreciate all your help and company” Taemin blushed.

 

Jonghyun was already out searching for Taemin, as Key was himself. Neither of them having any luck. Jonghyun was becoming panicked. He didn’t know if he would ever see Taemin ever again, and he was losing hope, but no matter how much hope he lost, or how likely it would be he would never find him, he would never stop searching for him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Taemin laid in his hospital bed as Minho and him watched a movie. Taemin jumped at the scary parts. Minho would let out soft chuckles at Taemin’s cuteness.

“Are you laughing at me?” Taemin asked staring at Minho.  
“Your so cute I can’t help it” Minho smiled at him causing Taemin to blush.

Taemin almost screamed as he jumped at another scary part and grabbed Minho’s arm pulling him up on the bed. Minho laughed and got in the bed next to Taemin and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’ll protect you from the pretend scary bad guys” Minho teased.

Taemin nodded his head and rested it on Minho’s chest as he watched the movie with him feeling safe. By the end of the moving both Taemin and Minho had slowly feel asleep, with Taemin resting his head on Minho’s chest, and Minho’s arm wrapped around him protectively.  While Taemin was snuggled in another’s arms Jonghyun was out searching for him along with Key. Jonghyun pulled his phone out and called key.

“Hello” Key answered.

“Anything yet” Jonghyun pleaded with his voice for the other to say yes.

“I am sorry nothing yet” Key sounded said.

“I have searched everywhere” Jonghyun said as he began to cry.

“I know, we will find him” Key said as he had tears run down his face as they both hung up.

Key went to the hospital and asked if they had anyone named Lee Taemin there but he wasn’t in the records, so Key left.  Key headed home and took his shoes off and hung up his jacket.

“I put up flyers with a picture of him and took off work for a week to help” Onew said wrapping his arms around Key.

Key wrapped his arms around Onew and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you baby” Key said.

“Of course Key, Taemin is my friend also. I am also very worried bout him.” Onew said picking Key up.

Onew walked to the bathroom and set Key down and took his clothes off and then Key’s. Onew stepped into the already filled bath with bubbles and Key climbed in after him and sat in between Onew’s legs. Onew took a washcloth and began to wash and massage Key’s back and shoulders.

“MMM That feels good” Key said.

“You need it baby. I know how stressed you are. How is Jonghyun doing?”  Onew asked worried for his friend.

“Not good. He is barely holding up. All he does is search for Taemin and sleep. I don’t even no if he is eating.”  Key said sadly.

“ I  couldn’t imagine being in his shoes” Onew said kissing Key’s back.

Once they finished their bath they got out and dried off and Onew cuddled Key in bed tightly, afraid to let him go.  Jonghyun walked  threw the pouring rain searching for Taemin. he did not care if he was wet, dirty, hungry, all he cared about was finding his Taemin and holding him tightly and never letting him go again no matter what. As it began to get dark Jonghyun headed back to his hotel room and took of his wet clothes and let the hot water of the shower wash away the cold ran. After his quick shower Jonghyun got dried off and dressed for bed. Jonghyun climbed into bed and took out his picture of Taemin and cried himself to sleep holding it to his heart.   Early in the morning Taemin woke up In Minho‘s arms. Taemin looked down at Minho as Minho opened his eyes.

 

“How are you feeling Angel?” Minho asked.

“ I feel okay” Taemin smiled.

“Seems we both feel asleep.” Minho blushed.

“Yes but honestly I liked it” Taemin said blushing himself.

“Today is the day we get you up and walking around some” Minho told him.

Taemin nodded his head. After breakfast, Minho helped Taemin to stand up and had a firm hold on him so he wouldn’t fall.  Taemin slowly began to walk with Minho’s help.

“Your doing great” Minho encouraged him.

“Thanks. It was just a broken leg” Taemin smiled.

“Yes but you were in bed for a long time not getting up and moving. We have to stretch your legs.” Minho informed him.

“When will I get out of the hospital?” Taemin asked.

“ Once you are completely healed.” Minho smiled but was alittle said at thinking of not seeing Taemin everyday.

“Where will I go? I don’t even know if I have a home.” Taemin said sadly.

“You can stay with me till you start remembering things” Minho smiled brightly at him.

“Thank you. You are so kind. I would like that alot.” Taemin hugged Minho.

 

Minho wrapped his arms around Taemin in a sweet embrace. Onew got up with Key and they had a light breakfast heading out to find Taemin, with no luck. Jonghyun was up well before any of  them had got up, not sleeping much. He was already out searching for him, with no luck himself. Minho and Taemin walked around the hospital for a little bit. Minho guided Taemin back to his room, and helped him to his bed. As Minho was helping Taemin to his bed, Taemin slipped some. Minho was quick to catch him but their lips brushed against each others as he caught him.


	7. Chapter 7

Taemin felt the heat rise in his cheeks as  he  blushed when Minho’s lips brushed against his own. Minho smiled at the feeling of Taemin’s soft lips touch his and helped him into bed. A month time has passed. Jonghyun still in search for his love with no luck, but refuses to give up. Kibum still helps Jonghyun everyday. Onew helps when he can get out of work.  Taemin is fully healed and let out of the hospital. Taemin still doesn’t remember anything of who he is, or that he has a boyfriend he loves very much. Minho allows Taemin to move in with him till he can start to remember. Minho secretly doesn’t want him to remember. Minho enjoys having Taemin around, someone to talk to and be around. Minho life is a very lonely one till Taemin came into it, and he doesn’t want to let him go.  Taemin lays on the couch in Minho’s apartment as they watch TV.

“You really are so beautiful” Minho said sitting next to Taemin causing him to blush.

“Thank you” Taemin brightly smiled.  “You are handsome” Taemin added this time causing Minho to blush.

Jonghyun, Kibum and Onew all went separate ways in search for Taemin. Each had a few pictures of Taemin on them asking people if they have seen him. They put up some flyers for him. To each of their disappointment no one has seen him.  Jonghyun,Kibum and when Onew can help out they all met up at a certain time to eat together and talk bout how their search has gone, and plan out where they will go look next.

“I feel like I will never see my Little T again” Jonghyun said as the three of them sat down at the diner.

“Don’t think like that. We will find him” Onew said trying to cheer Jonghyun up.

“Onew right Hyung. I know it is hard and scary, hell I am scared, but we have to keep faith and positive thoughts that we will find him. I know its really hard to but we will find him” Kibum said squeezing Jonghyun hand in a comforting manor as Onew patted his back.

 

Mean while back at Minho’s apartment....  

“I want to thank you for taking such good care of me and being so kind. I really appreciate it and thank you for letting me stay here till I get my memory back” Taemin smiled brightly at Minho.

“You are very welcome Angel” Minho said taking Taemin into his arms as they watched TV.

Minho carries Taemin to his bed as he fell asleep on the couch. Minho crawls into bed next to him, as Taemin rolls over and snuggles him. Minho wakes early in the morning making the breakfast and carries the tray in the bedroom. Taemin and Minho eat in bed with a peaceful silence. Once they finish eating Minho takes the tray with empty cups and plates on them and washes them.  Taemin takes a shower as Minho has already had his.  Taemin gets out and dried off and dressed for the day.

As Minho and Taemin hangout at the apartment listening to music and playing board games enjoying each other’s company, Jonghyun is a nervous wreck searching for the love of his life. Jonghyun looks beyond dead tired, huge bags under his eyes. Jonghyun has lost weight as he can hardly eat. Jonghyun is so stressed and depressed. Jonghyun misses his Taemin so much, he fears he will never  get to feel him in his arms again, never get to feel his soft perfect lips against his own.  Kibum and Onew do their best to keep Jonghyun having positive thoughts but its hard when they are even doubting themselves now on finding Taemin.

“What if nothing bad happened to  him. W-W-W-What if he just ran way, decided he doesn’t want to be with me anymore, doesn’t love me anymore” Jonghyun cried as Kibum hugged him and Onew rubbed his back.

“KIM JONGYUN YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN TO ME GOOD. You know Taemin isn’t that way. If he didn’t want to be with you he would tell you and end it the right way, but you also know he loves you with all his heart. He would die for you, he’d give everything up to be with you.” Kibum said.

“I know, I know. I just I just I can’t do this. I need my Little T. I need Taemin” Jonghyun sobbed out, causing Kibum to hold him tighter.

 

Minho pulled Taemin up as he put the games away, and wrapped his arms around his waist and began to dance with him slowly to the music. Taemin blushed laying his head on Minho’s shoulder as he let him lead.  Minho leaned down and captured Taemin’s lips in a sweet kiss. Taemin didn’t pull away or get nervous, he kissed Minho back.

“His lips are so soft. They fit perfectly with mine, but something feels off, doesn’t feel right” Taemin thought as  the kiss ended.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might do a second part to this. Not sure. Your thoughts?

Jonghyun once again woke early in the morning and headed out.  Jonghyun walked into a store and headed to the cashier.

“Hello I was wondering if you have seen him?” Jonghyun asked showing her Taemin’s picture.

“I am sorry I haven’t sir” The woman cashier told him.

Jonghyun bowed sadly and was heading out of the store.

“Excuse me sir may I take a look at the picture?” A woman who was shopping asked him.

Jonghyun got the picture out of his pocket again and showed the woman. A bright smiled formed on the ladies face.

“I have seen him. I am a nurse. He was at the hospital. He had a broken arm and femur; he also had a sprained ankle. He also had amnesia. He was released from the hospital a while ago, but he still couldn’t remember anything so one of the care buddy’s who was taking care of him allowed him to stay with him” The woman told Jonghyun.

Jonghyun let happy tears run down his face as someone finally has seen his Taemin, his love.

“Do you know where I can find that persons address?” Jonghyun asked near squeaking.

“I am sorry I don’t know it. He is a very private person. He hasn’t been back to work as he just volunteers to be a care buddy since he has taken him in.” The woman informed Jonghyun.

Jonghyun didn’t let the smile fade from his lips hearing that. Someone has seen his Taemin. His Taemin is still alive.  Jonghyun bowed to her and ran down the sidewalk looking in every store and restaurant in hopes Taemin maybe out walking around. Jonghyun called Kibum and Onew and let them new someone had seen him.

“Hyung that is so great. I know we will find him soon” Kibum smiled excitedly.

“We will find him and then all go eat chicken” Onew beamed earning a smack upside his head from Kibum.

“YAH stop thinking of chicken and search for Taemin” Kibum laughed causing Onew to blushes as they continued looking for Taemin.

“I am searching for him, just saying we can eat chicken to celebrate his coming home once we find him” Onew said dodging another hit from Key both giggling happily as they are hyper from the good news.

“He does have amnesia, the nurse told me. What if he doesn’t remember me” Jonghyun said causing Kibum’s and Onew playful fight to stop.

“Hyung remember only happy thoughts.” Kibum said.

“I know. I just am worried but so happy I have finally got word about him” Jonghyun said hanging up the phone searching for him more.

 

Taemin walked out of the bedroom and seen Minho sitting on the couch reading a book. Minho looked up and noticed Taemin and set his book down after placing a bookmark in his spot, so he didn’t lose it.

“Hello my beautiful Angel” Minho got up and kisses Taemin sweetly causing him to blush.

“Hello” Taemin still said, still feeling the kiss is missing something but he can’t figure out what.

Taemin and Minho headed out and walked around the mall. Minho grab a stuff animal frog and held it up to his face.

“Do I really look like a frog?” Minho pouted causing Taemin to giggle.

“Yes but a handsome frog” Taemin said taking Minho’s hand into his smaller one.

 

Minho and Taemin stopped at a little restaurant inside the mall and ate dinner. Once they finished eating Minho paid  the bill and left a tip on the table. Minho took Taemin’s smaller hand into his much larger one as they began to walk around the mall again. Taemin stopped at a store as he looked inside the display case smiling brightly.

“You like dinos?”  Minho asked.

“I don’t know. It just seeing this made my heart very happy” Taemin admitted.

Minho goes in and buys it for Taemin handing it to him.

“Thank you so much Minho. You didn’t have to buy it for me” Taemin said happily.

“I didn’t have to buy it no, but I wanted to. Seeing your face light up so brightly as you look at it is worth it” Minho said causing Taemin to blushes.

 

Minho and Taemin held hands as they began to walk back to his apartment as it was getting late. The stars begin to come out as they walk back . It begins to lightly ran, but it doesn’t bother Minho or Taemin.  Jonghyun is walking down the side walk as it begins to lightly ran, a small smile on his face as he is hopeful to find his Taemin. Jonghyun looks up and sees the back of a couple as they walk holding hands. Jonghyun stops in his tracks as he realizings thats Taemin. He know every inch of his Taemin. He could pick him out blind folded.  Jonghyun ran up to them and grabbed Taemin turning him around fast. Taemin let out a gasp and tears fell down Jonghyun’s face.

“ What the hell is your problem man” Minho snapped at Jonghyun.

“Do I know you?” Taemin asked confused but didn’t feel scared, no what he felt was his palms  getting sweaty, his heart racing, but he didn’t know why.

Jonghyun just smiled brightly so happy he found his Taemin. Without even taking a moment to think Jonghyun bent Taemin down like a dip and captured his lips into a romantic kiss as the rain began to pick up.

“HEY WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN’T JUST GO AROUND KISSING ANYONE YOU PLEASE” Minho said ready to pull this creep off of Taemin.

Jonghyun parted the kiss. Taemin stared into his eyes for a few moments before his own tears started rolling down his cheeks. Jonghyun kissed them away.

“J-J-Jonghyun” Taemin said hugging him.

“Yes baby. I finally found you. I have been searching for you none stop. I love you so much” Jonghyun said kissing Taemin again.

“I love you so much. I am so sorry I forgot you. I couldn’t remember anything” Taemin cried out. \

“Baby don’t you feel guilty for this, it isn’t your fault” Jonghyun said wiping his tears.

“Y-Y-You know him?” Minho stuttered out.

“Yes he is my boyfriend. Thank you so much for taking care of me Minho. I appreciate it so much. I finally remember everything. I am lee Taemin” Taemin smiled brightly.

“I see. I-I-I thought you were starting to like me. I like you Taemin so much. I am falling in love with you” Minho said tears now threatening to spill from his large doe eyes.

“Minho I will be honest. You are handsome. You are very sweet and caring and funny. I have enjoyed spending time with you. Yes we have kissed and I will admit I did like it but I have always felt like something was missing. I never said anything because you are so kind to me and taking care of me I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. Now I understand it was my Oppa J my Jonghyun that was missing.” Taemin said sweetly. “ I am sorry I kissed someone else. It was only Minho and I didn’t know who I was or anything bout me Jonghyun” Taemin added.

“You have nothing to say your sorry for. There is nothing for me to forgive as you have done nothing wrong” Jonghyun said pulling Taemin into his arms.

“I-I-I understand. I wish you the best of luck and a happy life” Minho said turning to leave but Taemin caught his hand.

“I know your hurting right now and I am sorry for that. I would like to be friends still and keep in contact and visit each other if you would like to” Taemin smiled at him.

Minho’s face lit up brightly.

“Really, you mean it?” Minho said.

“Of course” Taemin said.

“I’d love for you two to keep in contact and stay friends and even get to know you myself. I am so thankful for you taking care of him” Jonghyun said. “Taemin and myself are going out to celebrate with his Umma and Appa that we have finally found him, you should join us” Jonghyun added in.

“Sure I’d like that alot. Minho smiled thankful he will still have Taemin in his life. Minho is a little sad it won’t be as lovers but he understand and is content with being his friend and gaining new friends possibly.

Jonghyun pulled out his phone and called Kibum who was searching for Taemin with Onew.

“Hello I am one fabulous Kitty” Kibum answered his phone.

“I found him” Jonghyun said happily holding Taemin in his arms, never letting him go.

“ OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. MET US AT THE RESTAURANT WE WENT TO LAST NIGHT” Kibum screamed happily.

“This is so wonderful. I new we could find him and would. Now CHICKEN TIME” Onew screamed ducking Kibum’s swat running to the restaurant with Kibum following him.

Jonghyun held Taemin’s hand as  they walked with Minho to the place. They sat down at a table Kibum and Onew were already at waiting for them.

“This is Minho Umma and Appa. He took care of me when I was hurt and couldn’t remember anything” Taemin said. “Minho this is Umma Key and Appa Onew” Taemin said introducing them.

“Its a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for caring for my son” Kibum smiled at him, Minho bowed.

“It was no trouble at all. I enjoyed the company” Minho said.

“CHICKEN!!!” Onew screamed as his chicken arrived causing everyone to laugh.

After they all ate their food and left the restaurant they headed to Key’s. Minho headed home after he exchanged numbers with everyone.  Jonghyun and Taemin headed home early in the next morning arriving to their place around 2:00pm. Jonghyun scooped Taemin up and snuggled him on his chest in bed.

“I am never letting you go ever again” Jonghyun said plastering kisses all over his face.

“I am okay with that Oppa J” Taemin said.

Jonghyun and Taemin laid in bed sharing sweet loving kisses the whole day, never leaving each other’s side for nothing. As night fell upon them, Taemin was sleeping in Jonghyun’s arms peacefully, his chest rising and falling slowly. Jonghyun watched as Taemin slept in his arms, happy tears ran down his cheeks as he finally had his Taemin in his arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
